The Hunter and The Angel
by Themockingjaywhowaited
Summary: Castiel finds himself drawn to Dean. Will he be able to resist?


The Hunter and The Angel

Sam burst through the door of the motel room clinging onto a bloody and beaten Dean.  
"Cas! Deans hurt, where are you?"  
There was a flapping sound and Castiel stood before the Winchesters, his face crumpling as soon as he saw Dean who was now lying motionless on one of the beds.  
"You've got to help him, one of the Wendigos we were hunting got him good. I have to go back out there before it kills again. Can you fix him?"  
"Sam you can't go…."  
"Can you fix him?"  
Castiel sighed, "Yes."  
Sam gave Dean one last worried glance before running out the door again. Humans could be so idiotic sometimes. Castiel was too weak to heal Dean completely but he could heal him enough so he could do the rest by hand. Both of the Winchesters were wanted in so many states that going to the hospital was no longer an option.

Castiel placed two figures on Dean's forehead and Dean instantly began to stir. Castiel pulled away quickly and moved to the other side of the room until he realized that Dean was still very much unconscious. Being near Dean was strange for him, he liked him well enough but whenever Dean looked at him he felt a pit in his stomach. Castiel then ripped off the remains of Deans shirt and began to clean and disinfect his wounds. Once he was finished Castiel was about to cover Dean back up when he noticed the handprint on his arm. The angel found himself being drawn to it. Without a moments hesitation Castiel placed his hand on the imprint he left on Dean, as soon as he did so shockwaves travelled through his body right to the tips of his jet black wings causing them to outstretch, Castiel pulled away, feeling guilty for the pleasure he received. At that moment deans eyes shot open.  
"Cas?"

"Hello Dean." said Cas  
"Oh god, where's Sam? What happened." said Dean, panic rising in his voice  
"You were attacked, Sam brought you back for me to heal you. He went back out to finish the hunt."

"Damn it Cas! He can't handle that thing on its own, I have to go help him.."  
"No Dean! Your still healing, it would not be wise to go out there you would only be endangering both you and him."  
Dean was already half way to the door when he collapsed, Cas ran to his aid.  
"Please just sit down, you wont get half way to the forest in your condition."

After letting out a grunt Dean hobbled over to the bed and sat down. Castiel avoided looking at him, he could still feel the surge of electricity going through him as he touched the handprint on Deans arm. His wings shook and he froze for a moment, what if Dean could see them? An angels wings were theirs and old theirs, letting mortals see them would be like sharing your heart or sole with them. Besides he was no archangel. Their ashy black paled in comparison to the shimmering gold that Gabriel's held, or the white glow of Michaels.

"Cas your staring at me." Dean said, eyebrows raised.  
Castiel looked down in embarrassment "I was just... thinking."  
Dean chuckled and went back to reading his "Busty Asian Beauties" Magazine.

Castiel felt the handprint on Deans arm pulling him closer, he wanted to touch it so badly, and he longed for it he couldn't escape the thought of his fingers sliding across Deans scarred skin. Dean, oh Dean. Why did it have to be him? Michael's sword, the one true vessel and Castiel wanted him oh so badly. All the women that Dean tried to set him up with, he chased away. Whenever Dean picked up a new "friend" Castiel felt incredible jealousy flowing through him. It hurt to watch Dean risk his life. Dean Winchester, The Brave Little Solider, Castiels Brave Little Solider.  
"Cas, seriously. You're starting to freak me out."  
"I'm Sorry."  
Dean looked at the angel longingly. The truth is, he didn't mind him looking. He liked it, in fact. The handprint on his shoulder burned like hell. It always did when he thought of Cas in that way. It was impossible! It could never happen, a human and an angel? It sounded like a taboo of some sort. Dean heard a flapping noise and Cas was gone. He sighed and went into the dingy bathroom to take a shower. While he was in there all he could think about was Castiel, holding him, kissing him, feeling the angel inside him. Dean stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist while humming a Metallica song to himself. He left the bathroom to go get himself a beer and found Cas sitting on his bed.  
"Cas, where did you go?"  
"I had to… erm attend to something."  
"Right…"

Castiel began to walk towards Dean, the handprint on his arm calling him like a sirens song. Dean just stood there, watching his blue eyed angel come closer. Castiel reached out for the hand print and place his hand over it. He let out a moan of pleasure. Suddenly Castiels eyes shot open and he backed away  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking…I..I."

Dean grabbed Castiels arm "No Cas…I sorta liked it."  
Castiel looked at Dean, a puzzled look fixed on his face. Dean then pulled Castiels arm, drawing him closer and placed his hand on the print. Castiel moaned loudly and Dean couldn't take it anymore. He kissed Castiel, running his hands through his dark hair and caressing his face. Dean was about to pull away when Cas gripped him and pulled him closer to his body. Castiels wings enclosed around them both. Their darkness shielding them from the rest of the world. Dean pulled off Castiels trench coat and began to undo his tie.

"Dean, this is wrong." Cas moaned  
"Shut up Cas." Dean mumbled as he began to kiss Castiels neck. He found that the towel that had been shielding the rest of him had dropped to the floor. Castiel didn't mind. He shoved Dean onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Kissing him harder and harder. They explored each other's bodies, holding each other tight as if they were scared to lose one another. Castiel moaned as Dean entered him, making slow thrusting movements that gradually became faster and harder until the angel screamed with pleasure. Castiels wings unfolded and flapped as Dean made love to him.  
"Cas your wings!"

"You can see them?"

"Um yeah, is that supposed to happen."

Castiel grinned "No but I'm glad it has."

When they had finished Cas and Dean lay there in bed. Wrapped up in Castiels wings.

"You know Dean, I wasn't specifically chosen to pull you out of hell. I volunteered." Castiel whispered.

"And?"

"I'm glad I did."


End file.
